


Inequitable Leverage

by Somvalovechild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Finally finished, May or may not be related to my other somva works, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Sombra | Olivia Colomar, literally porn, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somvalovechild/pseuds/Somvalovechild
Summary: Hana and Olivia decided to share a living space since Olivia proved herself to the Overwatch superiors . During the first few weeks, the pair learned a lot about each other. Sombra, for example, learned that the famous gamer spends most of her time on the phone with her froggy friend Lúcio. D.va found out that her significant other gets extremely jealous when she does so. As their relationship blossomed further, the more the hacker hated when Hana picked up the phone. When a call from the Brazillian Dj interrupts their private time, Olivia decided to divert her girlfriend’s attention back to where it was, in the only way she knew how.OrLúcio’s a total boner killer, both literally and figuratively, most nights, but tonight Sombra has a plan.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sombra | Olivia Colomar & Hana "D.Va" Song, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 37





	Inequitable Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this work is a Futa fic. If you’re uncomfortable with these, then this fic is not for you. Other than that, this work is a little something I put together for a friend. Also, it may or may not be attached to my other Som.va works. Enjoy!!

After a day of harsh training in the midst of an above-average American summer, an exhausted Hana Song returned to the living space she shared with her girlfriend. She opened the door to find a special surprise waiting for her. Hana was slack-jawed. Her favorite hacker, Olivia Colomar, was standing in the doorway wearing a light purple virgin killer. Only adding to her attractiveness, her perfect brunette, violet, and white dipped hair was curled. 

“¿Te Gusta lo Que ves conejita?” 

_Fuck_

The Korean didn’t know whether it was her ‘unique’ sweater or her noticeable bulge, making her blush. Either way, she was no longer drowsy. Before she could form a coherent word, Olivia’s lips were on hers. The burning passion that was behind the kiss made Hana’s mind go blank.

Breaking the kiss, Sombra grabbed her hand and led the smaller woman to their bedroom. Somehow during the trip from the door to the bedroom, Song found her sweaty clothing missing. Moments after that realization she was, not so softly, pushed onto the bed, and her hands were pinned to either side of her head. 

“I missed you Hermosa~” 

Several small gasps escaped the MEKA pilot's mouth as rough kisses and soft bites were peppered all over her neck. Her mind was racing, her breathing ragged, and her irises blown. To anyone other than Olivia, the sight of Hana would be a new one, but for the hacker, it was all too  
common. 

“Te Quiero tanto ¿Me queries?”

Hana gave a slight nod, it was all she could manage, and once the hacker’s mouth left her neck, it was game on. 

Quickly flipping their positions, Sombra pulled the petite Korean close and whispered huskily in  
her ear. 

“Eres Toda mía Esta Noche~”

A gentle, but firm, hand gripped Hana’s ass, while the other unclasped her lacy black bra. Once the scandalous garment was removed, a pair of talented lips gently kissed each pale breast, before stopping slightly above the right nipple. Shit— Goosebumps formed all over the smaller woman’s body, Olivia was such a tease. 

After what seemed to be an eternity for the gamer, her girlfriend’s mouth enclosed around the sensitive bud. A lusty moan left her mouth as a mixture of pleasure and pain shot through her body. Sombra’s skilled tongue left Hana a wreck, every time she worked her nipple. So much so that she didn’t notice her matching thong being slid down her thighs. Removing her mouth from the younger woman’s nipple, the hacker sat up, thrusting her hips upward as she did so. 

D.va gasped as her love’s covered erection brushed against her newly exposed center. 

“P-Please Liv~”

The pilot was growing needier by the second. There was a fire in her core, and Sombra had the extinguisher. 

“Somebody’s needy. ¿No eres tu?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up and fu━”

Hana’s words were cut off by a pair of fingers forcing their way into her mouth, her submissive instincts kicking in as she immediately began to suck them. For a brief moment, a crimson blush painted its way onto Olivia’s face, but it was gone just as soon as it appeared. Though she would never admit it aloud, it gave the gamer immense pride knowing she drives the usually calm and cool hacker crazy. 

Sombra removed her fingers from her partner’s mouth with an audible pop, before slipping out of the unusually sexy sweater. With her member now fully visible, Colomar raised an eyebrow at the stunned woman above her. Though she’d seen her dick many times, her cute bunny always became flustered each and every time. 

After a few seconds of gaping, Song seemingly snapped out of her fixation on her lover's girthy member. Of course, she knew what the hacker was packing, but the delicious thought of being stretched and filled by her was enough to drive the Korean mad.  
A single finger traced her toned, tan abdomen absentmindedly as Hana grabbed a condom off the nightstand beside their shared bed. She grinned and slowly tore open the wrapping before slipping the lubricated rubber on Olivia's now fully erect member.  
If the look in the hackers eyes were any indication, D.va was definitely going to feel sore for the next few days.  
Before allowing herself to succumb to her selfish need for release, Sombra moved to press their foreheads together. A silent assurance of her unwavering love.  
As Hana pressed her soft lips to her girlfriend's, she gently lowered herself onto her dick. Fuck— An audible moan escaped left her mouth as the hacker filled her to the brim.  


_Buzz_  


Hana pulled Olivia into a searing kiss.  


_Buzz_  


A harmonic mix of soft moans and skin slapping skin echoed throughout their shared quarters.  


_Buzz_  


An annoyed huff left the former Talon rouge's mouth. Glaring at the contact name on the buzzing phone, she was instantly pissed off. Lúcio.  


"Does he always have to call when we're having sex?!"  


"Sorry b-babe, but I h-have to take this."  


Catching her lover reaching for her phone, Olivia smirked. She had an idea.  


"H-Hello?"  


_"Hey Hana. Why are you panting, are you ok?"_  


Now that her bunny's hands were elsewhere, the older of the two slowly layed down. Sombra pulled her into a tight embrace, adjusting her thrusts slightly to account for the change in position. She then moved to whisper in her lover's ear, smirking at the goosebumps forming on the Korean's neck.  


"On the phone or not, I'm not stopping until you cum~"  


A sharp gasp pushed past Hana's lips.  


_"Han? You never responded ya know."_  


"O-Oh, sorry Lúce. I-I'm fine, just doing a few laps around t—"  


With a hard jerk of her hips, Olivia had gained the advantage. Though the Brazilian Dj wasn't aware of the battle he was having with her, it was a fight she needed to win.  


Grabbing a handful of messy brunette locks, the hacker pulled the younger woman's head back and ravished her neck and shoulders. A throaty moan left her girlfriend's mouth, at the show of dominance.  


_"Um, ok? Anyway, you'll never guess what happened today!! Baptiste finally—inaudible—"_  


Song found it almost impossible to focus on the conversation she was supposed to be having with her best friend when her romantic partner was driving into her in an animalistic fashion.  


An annoyed huff left Sombra's mouth. He wasn't going down easily. Time for the trump card.  


After successfully comprehending the last bit of the Dj's story, D.va was caught off guard before she had a chance to respond. Within an instant, she was on her back, and the phone landed, on speaker, beside her head. Confusion painted it's way across her face as her hands were pinned above her head, but quickly changed into lust as she gazed into mysterious amethyst eyes.  


"You're so naughty Conejita~ Now be a good girl and tell me how much you love it."  


The Korean's mind went blank, her last two brain cells were now under the influence of her girlfriend. She spoke in only soft gasps and loud moans, Olivia's favorite language.  


_Shit—_ She was close. Her back arched off the bed as the warm feeling of euphoria spread from head to toe. The cocky, arrogant tone laced within her girlfriend's grin only served to add to her oncoming climax.  


"Fuck Liv!! Just like that! I'm so close~"  


_"You know what, go enjoy yourself Hana. After the brutal training session today you deserve it. Also make sure she has a condom on, that pre-cum can get you too. Haha, good night."_  


However, before Lúcio could hang up the phone, the gamer's powerful orgasm ripped throughout her body as she screamed her lover's name in ecstasy.  


"Olivi- _ahh_!!"  


_Click_  


Her breathing ragged and irregular as the aftershocks of her climax made her tremble. She shut her eyes and sighed happily, the feeling of being with the Hispanic woman was one of true bliss.  


"No time for sleeping hermosa~ I won and I want my prize."  
Pulling out of the star gamer, Olivia moved to nibble on her earlobe.  


"W-What?? A prize?"  


Hana was truly confused.  


"Dios Mio. I want to get off too mí corazon~ ¿Por Favor?"  


Just hearing her smooth, rich voice, energized the MEKA pilot enough to submit to her partner's request. With some help from her favorite hacker, she flipped their positions and planted kisses all over Sombra's body.  


"I like the way you sound saying please daddy."  


Though she’d never liked the idea, it was now the hacker’s turn to submit. Her younger girlfriend’s breath on her sensitive head, was more than enough incentive to swallow her pride. Seconds felt like hours, before she felt Hana’s diminutive hands grip her huge erection. Olivia knew the pilot would take her time and seize payback for the grueling teasing, but she couldn’t keep quiet when she gave her long shaft an experimental lick.  
A small giggle left the Korean’s mouth. 

“You like that huh papi?”  


The exasperated expression on Sombra’s face was exactly what she’d expected. However any blow to her lover’s already fragile ego would only serve to only increase her sex drive.  


“Tch...Hana”  


The grin on the gamer’s face never faded as she tightened her grip, giving a seductive wink before surrounding the swollen cock with her soft lips. Olivia, overcome with pleasure, grabbed two fistfulls of beautifly messy brown hair, giving her partner little to no time to adjust, before forcing more of the member into her mouth. Though being with the Hispanic hacker had done wonders for her gag reflex, Song still gasped for air.  
When she finally regained control, she, somewhat, reluctantly removed her dick from her mouth. Whilst still pumping her girlfriend’s erect penis, D.va panted heavily, still out of breath from Olivia’s selfish action. Ready to retaliate, the brunette made eye contact with the former Talon operative, and any and all thoughts of revenge left just as quickly as they came.  


The look on Colomar’s face was one that she’d never seen before. A chant of incoherent pleas and wishes stormed out of her mouth as her famous M.E.K.A pilot slowly jerked her off. An affectionate smile painted its way onto Hana’s face as she moved to bite on Olivia’s earlobe.  


“Cum for me papi~”  


“N-Not yet hermosa. Please y-your mouth~”  


The hacker was basically panting as her bunny’s soft breath inched closer to her dick. All it took was one slow, long, lick and Sombra was pushed over the edge.  


“Fucking hell Han- _uhh~_  


Waves of ecstacy washed over her as signs of her love sprayed all over her girlfriend’s face. Everything from her waist down went numb, her release had been powerful. As she came down from her high, her favorite gamer looked all too innocent, _—Dios mio, she’s really gonna be the death of me._  
Climbing back up the hacker’s body, Hana smiled. She wiped some of Olivia’s essence off her face and slurped it off her fingers, before moving to lay her head on her chest. Sighing happily she drifted to sleep, being lulled by the hacker’s soft snores. How did she get so lucky? 

—Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be edited in the near future. This story has been a long time coming, I had it finished awhile ago but a glitch on my computer led to it being deleted. I still ship Som.Va hard af so don't worry!! Also, more stuff coming soon, stay tuned!!


End file.
